Maldito Gato
by banshee87
Summary: Croonshanks se escapa de la sala común y Hermione le pide a Harry que salga a buscarlo.


**Titulo: **Maldito Gato.

**Pareja: **Harry y Draco

**Summary: **Croonshanks se escapa de la sala común y Hermione le pide a Harry que salga a buscarlo.

**Notas de la autora: **Bien en realidad este es mi primer fic (en realidad es un OneShot) así que disculpen si esto es una mierda.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece bla bla bla...

**Ahora si.....disfruten.......ô_ô……… **

Maldito Gato. Esa era la frase correcta. _Maldito Gato. _Croonshanks había creído que era divertido ir a vagar por ahí. Hermione estaba angustiada y le había pedido ayuda a Harry para que lo buscara con ayuda del mapa. Ya llevaba más de 2 horas así. Y tenía hambre y para terminar, Croonshanks se había escondido en un pasillo oscuro que conducía a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Según el mapa el gato estaba en el mismo pasillo que el así que solo debía quedarse muy quietecito para poderlo agarrar en el momento preciso. Ya estaba cerca, solo un poco mas….

-¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Baja la voz quieres que lo asustas-murmuro Harry

-¿A quien Potter?-

-A Croonshanks-

-¿A quien?-Draco frunció el ceño.

-A Croonshanks el gato de Hermione-

-¿Así?-rió maliciosamente

-Ni se te ocurra…..-

-GUAU GUAU GUAU VETE DE AQUÍ ASQUEROSO FELINO HUYE Y SE FELIZ-

Naturalmente el gato se asusto y se fue.

-¡Noooooo!-

Draco lloraba de la risa. Tanto que no vio el puño que se dirigió a el.

-¿PERO QUE TE PASA IDIOTA?-

-POR TU CULPA CROONSHANKS SE ESCAPO-

-arrrggggg mira, mira, casi arruinas mi bella y perfecta nariz- y le mostró un poco de sangre.

-Maldito niñato ¡jodete!-

-¡Tu jodeme!-al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso rojo.-N-no es lo que piensas ¡Deja de reírte de manera tan estupida!-

-¿Así que quieres que te joda Malfoy?- Harry se acercaba peligrosamente, solo quería asustarlo.

-N-no Potter, ¡aléjate!..Vas a corromper mi inocencia-

-¿Tu inocencia? jajajajajajajajajajaja…tu inocen ajajajajajajajaja- Harry se agarraba fuertemente el estomago.

-Si Cara rajada aunque no lo parezca yo si tengo inocencia no como tu Gryffindor de mente cochambrosa-

-Malfoy dudo que tu tengas inocencia pero si la tienes yo te la podría quitar-dijo sugerentemente.

-No te acerques ni un centímetro más eh…-

-¿O si no que? ¿Que me vas a hacer huroncito?-

-¿Maldecirte?-

-Tsk Tsk yo creía que era más inteligente Malfoy-

-Cuidado Potter puedo ser más inteligente de lo que cre…-no termino la frase en cuanto sintió la fría pared contra su espalda.

-¿Qué decías Malfoy?- Ahora Harry sentía diferente; si antes quería asustar a Draco, ahora sentía deseos de besarlo.

-Yo…-

No completo la oración cuando unos labios se posaron sobre lo suyos dulcemente, abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero luego se dejo llevar "Maldito Potter por que tienes que besar tan bien" y no opuso resistencia cuando la lengua de Harry toqueteo sus labios pidiendo acceso a su boca.

Por su parte Harry casi daba brinquitos de alegría. No creía lo que estaba sintiendo, creyó que lo iba a empujar, a maldecirlo, pero no a corresponderle."Soy yo o aquí hace calor".Lamentablemente se les termino el aire.

-Malfoy yo…-

-No digas nada-puso el rostro tan serio que Harry temió que por un momento lo fuera a cruciar-Te espero en la sala de los menesteres a la medianoche, lleva tu capa-

-¿Como sabes que tengo una capa?-

-Eso **mi estimado Potter* **es un secreto- Y tras darle un breve beso en los labios a Harry

se fue por el pasillo desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Cuando Harry llegó a la sala común encontró a Croonshanks acurrucado en los brazos de Hermione. De repente Hermione volteó y le sonrió.

-Harry ¿Dónde estabas? te esperaba para decirte que me encontré a Croonshanks afuera del retrato de la Dama Gorda-

-¿Enserio? y yo lo andaba buscando por otro pasillo-

-Anda, ve a tu habitación te deje comida-

-¿Efa pafa Haffi?vafa y fo freía fe efa pafa mi-dijo Ron bajando de las escaleras.

-Ronald Billius Weasley ¿Te comiste toda la comida que le deje a Harry? ahora si estoy enojada como es pos…-

Harry sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros, esos dos nunca cambiarían. Y hablando de cambiar, debía darse prisa y tomar una ducha, no quería llegar tarde a la sala de los menesteres. Ya más tarde le dejaría bastante comida a Croonshanks, se lo merecía. Después de todo iba a estar con Draco esta noche por culpa de ese maldito gato.

La frase de **mi estimado Potter **se la dedico a una amiga de la secu que a veces me dice "así es mi estimada bibi" y a como jode (ne no es cierto sabes que me caes bien).

Ya se que no es la maravilla de OneShot pero no estuvo tan mal ¿cierto?

Solo le picas a "Go" y Draco va a tocar a tu casa y darte un beso. (o si lo prefieres también Harry)

_Un fic con review es un fic feliz………… _


End file.
